a confessional confrontation
by princeoftheskulls3395
Summary: this is my first fic so please no negative posts
1. Chapter 1

A confessional confrontation

By princeoftheskulls3395

Authors note: I hope you enjoy this. Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony, Hasbro and Lauren Faust owns my little pony friendship is magic.

….

**Chapter 1: what is this feeling?**

It was a nice and normal day in ponyville and fluttershy was doing her own thing as usual: attending to the animals, taking care of the injured, feeding the animals, and going into town and getting more supplies for her cottage. (but also getting apples for herself and angel), on this particular day though dash happened to crash into fluttershy. "oops sorry flutters I was working on a new trick to show off to the wonder bolts and I could possibly meet my special somepony." Dash said as she helped fluttershy pick up her groceries and basket of apples. "t-thank you for helping me pick t-these up" fluttershy said as a blush appeared on her face. Dash saw this not as a blush but a fever "um flutters are you alright? Cause it looks like you're not feeling too good" dash said as she prepared to take fluttershy to the ponyville hospital. "um am fine its just its getting harder and harder to take care of the animals, so am fine for now" fluttershy said in a barely whisper to her friend.

"I insist on taking care of you flutters, I'll even carry you home and help you take care of the animals and feed angel for you" dash said as she picked fluttershy up and placed her on her back and took off with the groceries in her mouth and fluttershy clutching the basket in her muzzle.

…..

Later that day dash finished up what she promised to do for fluttershy but fluttershy was thinking of that earlier little incident with the blush. **What was that feeling I had earlier? Was it because I like rainbow dash? Nah couldn't be. But still what was that feeling I had earlier? What is this feeling?** Fluttershy thought as she drifted off to sleep that night.

…

Well that's chapter 1 for you tell me what you think of it and add me to your favorites

By everypony!


	2. Chapter 2

A confessional confrontation

By princeoftheskulls3395

Authors note: I hope you enjoy this. Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony, Hasbro and Lauren Faust owns my little pony friendship is magic.

….

**Chapter 1: what is this feeling?**

It was a nice and normal day in ponyville and fluttershy was doing her own thing as usual: attending to the animals, taking care of the injured, feeding the animals, and going into town and getting more supplies for her cottage. (but also getting apples for herself and angel), on this particular day though dash happened to crash into fluttershy. "oops sorry flutters I was working on a new trick to show off to the wonder bolts and I could possibly meet my special somepony." Dash said as she helped fluttershy pick up her groceries and basket of apples. "t-thank you for helping me pick t-these up" fluttershy said as a blush appeared on her face. Dash saw this not as a blush but a fever "um flutters are you alright? Cause it looks like you're not feeling too good" dash said as she prepared to take fluttershy to the ponyville hospital. "um am fine its just its getting harder and harder to take care of the animals, so am fine for now" fluttershy said in a barely whisper to her friend.

"I insist on taking care of you flutters, I'll even carry you home and help you take care of the animals and feed angel for you" dash said as she picked fluttershy up and placed her on her back and took off with the groceries in her mouth and fluttershy clutching the basket in her muzzle.

…..

Later that day dash finished up what she promised to do for fluttershy but fluttershy was thinking of that earlier little incident with the blush. **What was that feeling I had earlier? Was it because I like rainbow dash? Nah couldn't be. But still what was that feeling I had earlier? What is this feeling?** Fluttershy thought as she drifted off to sleep that night.

…

Well that's chapter 1 for you tell me what you think of it and add me to your favorites

Bye everypony!


End file.
